Mackerel
quote here - General Description Mackerel is a small, pretty, skinny, silvery mackerel-striped she-cat with amber eyes and long legs. History Mackerel's mother, Eirem, and her father, Seph, fell in love fairly early on in life. For a while, they worked out just fine, and Eirem gave birth to his sons Cub, Recainer, and Nook. The first two looked just like a few cats from Eirem's vast family tree of tabbies, while Nook took after daddy dearest. Unfortunately, Nook turned out to be a deaf, and he was tragically snatched up by a hawk. Once Nook died, Eirem and Seph began fighting regularly. Death either drives you together or apart, and in this case, it didn't outcome good. Recainer and Cub were young during the falling out of their relationship, around six months or something along those lines, so when Eirem ended up slitting Seph's throat when he tried to use her as a literal scratching post, Recainer and Cub grew to hate their father for it. From then on out, Eirem preached the hatred of their father religiously, only to find out she was pregnant with another one of Seph's litters, which she had conceived before Nook's death. And thus, Mackerel was born, unfortunately turning out to look exactly like Seph and Nook. Her two brothers, Loth and Shaw, along with Spell, her sole sister, all survived the birth and lived through the next cycle of cold moons. Eirem was lucky enough to stumble upon a barn in need of mousers, so they were taken in warmly as long as they kept the mice levels down. Because Mackerel was unlucky enough to look exactly like Seph, Eirem made sure all of her siblings discriminated, degraded, and pretty much made her the "omega wolf" of their "pack." She was constantly abused by her elder brothers, and the ones from her litter were just as terrible in a petty bully kind of way. Loth and Shaw hung on to every word Cub and Rec ever said, and they followed their brother's legacies. Spell was a very different story, but she was what humans call autistic. Cub and Rec took punishing Mack to the extremity of 'Foxtrot style' with their friends, but I won't dwell on that particularly depressing part of the story. It only went downhill from there, when someone set fire to their barn (arson). Mackerel and her family panicked, and all of them fled the barn and into the surrounding field. The fire resulted in Shaw dying of smoke inhalation, and Loth, grieving terribly, blamed Mackerel for setting the barn on fire. Since she was the scape goat, everyone was more than happy to embrace that idea, and so Mackerel took off for the surrounding forest as quickly as her paws could carry her. Eirem led a 'manhunt' and eventually caught up to her, but Mackerel managed to claw her way from her mother's clutches, and successfully escaped her family's wrath. Eventually, she stumbled onto Griffin Hill, and Sand took her in, hoping that Mackerel could help her deal with her present litter. Mackerel later noticed Maelstrom during one of her hunting tripes, developed an obviously fruitless crush on him (which, having never really experienced happy lovey goodness, she passed it off as some sort of misguided responsibility to help him). She joined Maelstrom's Army, and quickly became one of his more trusted members when she informed him of Sand, who knew all about the Clan Maelstrom was set on destroying. Later, when she found out Maelstrom and Shackle's souls would be collected in only a short time (their time with the soul-trading demon Vetis was almost up), she offered forth lifetime servitude to free them. Vetis accepted her deal and took her to his headquarters, where he fell in love with her. Vetis was incapable of expressing his feelings for her properly, and it resulted in an argument between them. The next morning, Vetis let Mackerel out of the deal and returned her to Maelstrom's Army. She took the prey she had caught before leaving Vetis's paradise and brought it to Shackle (who was in Clan territory, waiting in hiding in case Maelstrom needed help), who was both stunned and pleased to see her. She later met up with the man himself when he visited Shackle, and his reaction was alike to his servant's. She returned back to Twister and the rest of Maelstrom's Army at Griffin Hill, where she later found a source of catnip (and promptly got high off of it - accidentally). Shackle confided in her about his worries for Maelstrom, and she was the cat Jaci turned to while she was pregnant. She agreed to take care of Jaci's kits. Family Tree Immediate family Mother: : Eirem: (Status unknown) Father: : Seph: (Deceased) Sisters: : Spell: (Status unknown) Brothers: : Cub: (Status unknown) : Recainer: (Status unknown) : Loth: (Status unknown) : Shaw: (Deceased) : Nook: (Deceased) Trivia *She represents the sin of Lust in the Scooby Gang. Fanfiction Appearances *She appeared as a main character in Thawed (by Shimmertail) *She appeared in Brief (by Wolfgrowl). *She appeared as a main character in Cozy (by Prin Pardus) *She appeared in Chapter 4 of We Are Glass (by Shimmertail) *She appeared as a main character in Life After All Year Long (by Shadesaurus) *She appeared as a main character in Hours of cold (by Shadesaurus) *She appeared as a main character in Chapter 1 of Siderism (by Shadesaurus) Category:Rogue Category:Maelstrom's Army Category:Shadesaurus Category:Griffin Hill